A conventional touch-sensitive panel of this kind is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. This panel has a transparent upper plate 1D, made of a flexible, insulating resin, a lower plate 1A also made of a flexible, insulating resin, and transparent electrodes 1B and 1C formed on the lower plate 1A and the upper plate 1D, respectively. The plates 1A and 1D are disposed opposite to each other such that an insulating spacer 1F is sandwiched between them. Thus, a transparent touch-sensitive switch A is formed. This switch A is held on a transparent board 2 which is totally bonded to the lower plate 1A via a layer 3 of transparent adhesive in an airtight manner. A visual display 4, such as a liquid-crystal display or electro-luminescent display, is disposed on the underside of the board 2. Spacers 1E are arranged in the form of a matrix of dots. When the upper plate 1D is depressed, the electrode 1C comes into contact with the opposite electrode 1B, making the circuit of the switch A. At the same time, the touched point is momentarily displayed on the visual display 4, or it is continued to be displayed.
It is difficult to make smooth the surface of the transparent adhesive layer 3 of the conventional panel. Further, since substantially the whole surface of the lower plate 1A is held to the board 2 via this transparent adhesive layer 3, if foreign matter intrudes into the panel during the assembly, then the foreign matter will be held by the adhesive layer 3. As a result, the image that should be seen through the touch-sensitive switch A is distorted or made invisible.